Halloween Fright
by 13thShadowKnight
Summary: Four girls are taken to the Naruto world. Chaos will ensue...especially when Syd meets the people she's most scared of... there will be violence. lots of violence. and it's rated T for language. r&r to find out what happens. hiatus I CAN'T THINK
1. Character Profile and Prologue

13sk: second story. i'm revising it now :)

k: she doesn't own Naruto people. she never will

13sk: that's so sad :'( Also, i'm changing some of the names because i like them better.

**

* * *

**

**Character Profiles:**

**Kelse  
****Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** greenish-brown  
**Attitude:** insane pyro who hates popular people and loves manga. Somewhat dark and evil. Likes to get into fights  
**Goal in life:** to take over the universe

**Emma  
****Hair:** brown  
**Eyes:** brown  
**Attitude:** really slow and doesn't get a lot of jokes. More of a dumb blonde than the smart brunette she's supposed to be. Really funny and totally insane.  
**Goal in life:** to take over the universe

**Kat  
****Hair:** really, really, really dark brown almost black  
**Eyes: **one eye grey and one eye gold (it's true)  
**Attitude:** dark, evil and depressing. Always mad at someone or something. Insane pyro who hates popular people and loves manga. LovesBlack Jackand pickle juice (mmmmmm... pickle juice)  
**Goal in Life:** to take over the universe and own all the Naruto books

**Alisson  
****Hair: **brown  
**Eyes:** brown  
**Attitude:** a year younger than the rest of them, and really hyper. Loves manga and drawing and annoying popular people.  
**Goal in life:** To take over the universe

**Prologue**

Four girls were sitting in a room on Halloween night. Nothing to do. No where to go. "I'm bored."Kat stated. The other three stared at her. "What? You were thinkin' it, I'm just saying it..."

"Maybeyou guyscan spend the night." Kelsey said, picking up her hoard of candy. (A/N:Hahaha! Hoard! Hahahaha!) The other girls called their parents who dsaid it was fine. Kelsey's family was gone to her grandparent's house, so they were all alone.

"Still bored."Kat said for the 15th time that night. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she said as she got up.Kat opened the door and a blast of wind knocked her down. She looked around.

"THERE WAS NO ONE AT THE DOOR!" She sat back down next to Alisson. "So, as I was saying...I'M BORED!"

"Really now Kat? We never would've guessed." Alisson was clearly getting tired of her saying that. Emma grabbed some candy and shoved it in her mouth. She stood up but tripped.

"Whoops." She knocked a lamp fell off the desk. They all screamed because it was a really loud noise and they don't like really loud noises because they're really loud.

"Well... as interesting as that was, I'm going to sleep. Cause I'm still bored.If you're smart, you should follow my example. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"You mean gas?" Emma asked. Kat just stared at her with a blank expression.

"No... means something's going to happen retard."

"Well, at least I don't look like Orochimaru!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"OH YEAH I DID! You look so much like him, I think you're his... DAUGHTER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"EMMA! KAT! SHUT UP!" Kelsey screamed really loud... They heard something outside, so they opened the window.

"Kelsey! You and your friends better keep it down or we're calling to cops!"

"Sorry Mr. Neighbor Person!" (AN: don't ask...)

The four girls jumped into their sleeping bags after that threat. They fell asleep, not knowing that this would be their last night in this dimension...DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

13sk: MUAHAHAHA!cliffy! r&r to find out what happens 

K: you don't even know what happens

13sk: no but that's only because i haven't wrote all of it yet

k: no one will want to know what happens

13sk: i would like at least one review before i continue, and if you don't review, i'll still continue MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

13sk: like i said, i'm revising

k: isn't that nice

13sk: shut up

Alisson: she doesn't own Naruto or System of a Down

* * *

_Oh man, what time is it? It can't be too late; the birds have just started singing...wait a minute... HOW CAN THERE BE BIRDS! WE'RE INSIDE! _Kelsey opened her eyes. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! WHERE ARE WE?" Everyone woke up after they heard their dear friend scream. They proceeded to scream in stereo. 

After the screaming, they knew that someone should have heard them, so they got up and decided to hide in case the people who found them weren't nice people. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."Kat said.

"Um, Kat? We were never _in _Kansas..." They stared at Emma.

"Emma...? Remeber that little talk we had about sarcasm...?"

"Yes. But I don't quite see what that has to do with... Oooooh..." She hit her forehead with her hand. "God I'm stupid."

"No, you're just slow..." Alisson said. "Now, onto the problem at hand. Where are we?"

"WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Kat screamed dramatically.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." The four sat in a square and looked at each other, trying to figure out where they were and what they were doing here when a mysterious silver haired man with a maskappeared behind them.

"Excuse me, but are you girls lost?" Kat, Emma, and Kelsey twitched. _I know that voice..._ They all thought. They slowly turned around to face the man.

"Yes. We are kinda lost. Could you tell us where we are?" Alisson asked in a very innocent way.

"Well, you're in a forest right outside Konoha." The three girls that i mentioned earliers screamed as loud as they could, grabbed Alisson, and ran.

"Well, now atleast we know what dimension we're in!"Kelsey screamed as they ran to find a place to hide. "We need to get back to Kelsey's house. This place is _bad_." Katwhispered to the othersas she ran behind a tree.

"HEY! YOU GIRLS GET BACK HERE!" They started running again.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU FREAK!" Kelsey screamed behind them.

"Kelsey! Don't make him mad! He'll freakin' KILL you!"Emma yelled at Kelsey.

"I WON'T KILL YOU, JUST STATE YOUR BUSINESS!"

This time it wasEmma who yelled. "NO! WE DON'T GOTTA!" Kelsey looked at her.

"I thought you said _not _to make him mad."

"He said he wouldn't kill us, simple as that." Thefive kept running through the woods, yelling back and forth at each other until Kakashi was finally fed up and just appeared in front of them. That caused a major collision course. They ended up with a pile ofKat on the bottom and Kakashi on the top.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" She kept screaming over and over again until he finally couldn't stand it and got off. He grabbed them and dragged them toward the village.

"You four are in a lot of trouble..."

* * *

k: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHY'D YOU PUT KAKASHI IN THE STORY! 

13sk: to annoy you

alisson: i still don't see what the problem is

k: HE'S EVIL!

13sk:...just r&r...


	3. To the Village

13sk: 5 REVIEWS! i luv ya'll

k: just for that, here's a song

13sk: we don't own whose line is it anyway

**The Song**

13sk: I am a plumber

k: I hate this damn job a lot

a: I don't know why I'm talking

Em: I have to clean the pot

Em: I don't know what I'm doing

a: I don't know why I'm here

k: all that i know

13sk: IS THAT I WANT SOME MORE BEER! (hahaha) we made that one up during lunch at school

13sk: i don't own Naruto and like i said, i'm revising.

* * *

Kakashi dragged them to the village. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! _They were all thinking that they were going to die because of some homicidal freakin' scary dude who thinks they're spies or something. 

"Listen... let's be reasonable here... LEMME GO BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS INTO FEBRUARY 32!" Well, so much for reasonable. Good job Kat.

"February 32 doesn't exist..." Emma said.

"Once more... remember that little talk we had about sarca-"

"Okay, okay... I got it."

Kakashi glared at them. "You better shut up before I make sure you four die a slow, painful death."

"Dude. What the hell happened to 'I'm not going to kill you,' huh?" Alisson asked.

"I changed my mind." His visible eye turned upwards, to indicate that he was smiling.

"YOU CAN'T JUST '_CHANGE YOUR MIND'_ ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"I can, and I did."

Alisson now finally understood. "So this is why you guys were screaming and running away from him. I get it now." They stared at her.

"My dear friend, you are slower than Emma. I don't know why you didn't follow us in the first place so we might actually _not_ have been caught!" Kelsey glared at her. "I, on the other hand, knew he was evil, so I ran. Emma and Kat were smart and did the same."

"As long as we don't meet anyone else from this world, I will stay perfectly happy and perfectly sane. Then again..." Kat smiled. "I'm not exactly that sane to start with, but that's ok. That's what makes me special."

Kakashi smiled, listening intently to their stupid, yet entertaining, conversation."You girls are very weird.What are your names?" He stared at them.

"Well,our namesare none of your business. Anyway, you're weird and scary. I don't gotta tell you anything." Kelsey stated plainly.

"That's Kelsey, Emma, Kat, and I'm Alisson. Pleasure to meat you homicidal freakin scary dude."

Kakashi smiled and ruffled Kelsey's hair. "I'm 12, so don't do that."

He laughed. "You're only 12? You're not a ninja, and you're just a girl, you can't be much harm." He let them go and kept walking. "C'mon. Let's go."

He let his guard down, and Kat realized that. This was a good thing for her. She walked right up behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee. _I've always wanted to do that._

"OW!"

She smiled innocently. "Now who's not a threat?"

He glared, grabbed her wrist, and twisted her arm behind her back. "_I_ ama threat to _you_."

"OWIE! STOP! STOP! UNCLE! _I GIVE!_" Kakashi let go and stared at her.

"We're here. Go inside." They were so busy watching Kat and Kakashi fight that they didn't notice that they were already in the village. Kat glared at him as she rubbed her wrist.

She poked his chest and said, "YOU will regret that..." She gave a final glare and ran inside to catch up with her friends.

"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this?"

"Hokage-sama, I found these four in the woods." The third (A/N: yes, he's still alive in my story) looked at the girls.

They all did the 'live long and prosper' sign and said, "We come in peace."

He sighed. "So, what village are you from?"

"It's a really long story. You don't want to hear it." Kat stated. Kakashi walked over to her and bent down to look directly in her in face.

"Oh, I think we do."

"No, you don't."

"Just tell us, Kat-san, so we don't have to send you to ANBU interigation."

"Eep! Okay! The thing is, I don't know how we got here. It's all a blur. All I remember is falling asleep and waking up in that forest place." She dropped the back pack that she just realized she had and took a deep breath. "Then you came and we ran because we thought you looked real creepy and all and you looked like you were going to kill us so yeah."

"Alright, Kat-san, we need to find a place for you and your friends to stay. Now, Kakashi, go get Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." Kakashi disappeared in a poof. He turned to the girls. "You," He pointed to Alisson. "You will be staying with Sakura. You," he pointed to Kelsey, "You will be staying with Sasuke. You," he pointed to Emma. "You will be staying with Naruto." And finally he turned to Kat. "And Kat-san, you will be staying with Kakashi."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

13sk: r&r to find out what happens 

k: at lest one more review people.

13sk: BYE!


	4. REVENGE!

13sk: like i said, I'm revising... I don't own Naruto

k: on with the fic!

**

* * *

**

It was night. Well, 3 AM to be exact, when Kat awoke to someone poking her. "Kat, do you have a piece of paper?" She turned to find Kakashi.

"YOU WAKE ME AT 3 IN THE MORNING FOR A DAMN PIECE OF PAPER!" Lights came on. Crickets were silent. People awoke because of the noise. A window shattered.

"Um, yes. I need to write down... my grocery list." She glared at him.

"You need to write your grocery list at 3 AM?"

"Yes, if I don't, I'll forget to. So, do you have a piece of paper?" She glared.

"For you, no. For me, yes. Go away. I'm trying to sleep." He sat there for a minute, then got up and started going through her bag. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He smiled.

"Trying to find a piece of paper."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND PAPER! DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!"

He thought about it for a minute and replied, "Yes, actually, I do. I just want to get back at you for kicking me." Now this means war.

"You're goin' down, Kakashi! You and your paper!" He ruffled her hair.

"Good luck with that. And good Night."

As he walked out she screamed, "IT'S 3 AM! I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO GET BACK TO SLEEP!"

He stuck his head back in the door. She had the sudden urge to slam it shut, and cut off his head in the process. "Then you can make breakfast."

She bit her tongue so she wouldn't scream again. "At three AM?"

"Yes." She stared at him.

"If I cook, there will be an explosion." He chuckled and just shut the door. Screw cooking...

The next morning, she met up with her friends.

"So, did you here that screaming last night?" Emma asked.

"Oh, that was me." Kat stated.

"Thought as much." Kelsey said.

"Well, so, how was your night?"

"Sasuke... is the cube." Kelsey pouted. "He doesn't like explosions AND he made me sleep on the couch. I mean, there's a whole mansion filled with spare rooms, and he makes me sleep on the couch. What's up with that!"

Alisson twitched. "Sakura... likes pink... and make up... and girly stuf-I HAD TO PRACTICALLY DO THE MATRIX THING TO KEEP AWAY FROM HER!"

Emma smiled. "NARUTO'S AWESOME! We eat ramen EVERY DAY and he doesn't make me clean up the living room. Which is now my room since I sleep on the couch."

They all looked at Sydney for an answer. "...PLEASE HELP ME! He woke me up at 3 am for a PIECE OF PAPER! I need revenge!"

"I SHALL HELP YOU!" Kelsey yelled dramatically. As they formulated a plan, the other kids were headed to the ninja academy.

"Come on guys! You're gonna be late!" Sakura said as she ran by the four. They ran to the acadamy, but of course, they were late. The four snuck insideand took their seats beside their friends.

"I thought we were gonna get caught." Alisson whispered.

"Nah. We're too good to get caught." Kelsey said.

"Too good to get caught, huh?"

"Uh oh..." The girls turned around to face Iruka, who was standing right behind them with an annoyed look on his face.

"Eh heh heh... Hi... Iruka-sensei... What's... up?"

"I'll tell you what's up. SENSE THESE FOUR WERE LATE AND MISSED TRANSFORMATION, WE'RE GOING TO REVIEW IT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" The entire room groaned.

"Oh come on, it was an accident!"

"If this was your first time, I would have excused it, but this, Kat, is YOUR SIXTH TIME THIS MONTH!"

"... So?"

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "When will you ever learn."

"...I don't know..."

For the rest of the class, they did exactly as Iruka said. But afterwards...

Kelsey and Kat walked to Kakashi's house. He wasn't in at the moment, so they went in his room and looked for something to steal for revenge. Then they saw it. His Icha Icha Paradise books. They took them to the woods.

Kat had an evil smile on her face. "Let's burn them." She knew Kelsey was an insane pyro and would agree to this.

"Let's..." They set the books on the ground,lit a match and set the books on fire.

After the fire was out, they went back to Kakashi's house to celebrate. The only problem was... Kakashi was back...

* * *

13sk: damn he's back 

k: yep

13sk: r&r!


	5. I Think He's Mad

13sk: still revising...

13sk: Don't own Naruto people!

**

* * *

**

"Kelsey...we need to run."

"I know."

"Shall we?"

"Let's." They ran out the door screamingonly stopping in the woods when they were a safe distance away.

"Kelsey, keep running until you get to Naruto's house. Get them to help. I'll stay here." She nodded and left. Kat heard Kakashi yelling about his books and hoped beyond all hope that he wouldn't be too mad. She got up and ran when she heard someone running toward her, but she ran into a tree and fell down. When he found her, she was staring at the sky. He was giving her a look that said I'm-going-to-kill-you-because-I'm-fuckin-mad-at-you. "Now Kakashi, let's be reasonable here. I did what I did so you would understand how mad I was."

He glared down at her and before she could blink, there was a long, deep slash across her face. It stung. "Oh, c-c'mon Kakashi...I didn't do a-anything _that _bad..."

"Do you have any idea how much money those books cost me? I never even got to the ending!" Kat just kinda stared at him. Then she realized that there was a lot of blood dripping down her face. Kakashi was still going on and on about his precious books and didn't notice when she got up, slowly backed away, and started running. But before she got far, she ran into someone and fell down. She looked up to find Gaara looking at her. _Shit! _She must have been quite a sight, blood pouring from her cut and all.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kat backed up, and then started running again, afraid Kakashi would catch up. Then again, she was more scared of Gaara than Kakashi, but at the moment, that didn't matter.

**BAM! **She slammed into the side of a house. Apparently, she was back in the village. Someone grabbed her and dragged her inside. It was Kelsey. She was starting to fade in and out of consciousness. "Don't worry Kat, I'll get..." She passed out.

One Hour Later In the Hospital...

She opened her eyes then closed them again. It was too bright, but she heard someone talking outside the room. "Kakashi, you need to be more responsible! I told you to take care of this girl, but instead you go and hurt her!" She tried to move. Her head was pulsing, probably from running into things, and her face burned.

"I'm very sorry Hokage-sama. It will not happen again."

"If you're really sorry, you'll apologize to her, not to me."

"But Hokage-sama..."

"Do it." He said in a firm voice.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine." He walked into her room.

Silence first, then she opened her eyes again and shut them real quick, screaming "THE LIGHT! IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US!" Kakashi just stared at her and sweatdropped. She opened her eyes again, slowly to get used to the light, then glared at him. "What?" Her voice was cold.

"I wanted to apologize-"

"No you didn't. The only reason you're in here is because Hokage-sama told you to do it. You just want to go h-home! You people don't c-care about m-me!" She fake cried. Kakashi sighed and started feeling really guilty. And when I say guilty, I mean _really, really, really_, guilty. He looked at her and quietly said "sorry," then ruffled her hair. She glared at him. "Just die and leave me alone Kakashi..." He laughed and left the room, leaving the girl in peace.

Unknown to him, or anyone for that matter, there were a pair of eyes watching her every movement. _Who is she...?_

* * *

13sk: I'm sorry it was so short

k: r&r people and make her feel loved


	6. Gaara

13sk: STILL REVISING!

Kakashi: Hi

13sk: WILL YOU GO AWAY!

Gaara: This is where you'll find out why she's scared of me...

13sk: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (runs out the door)

Gaara: ...she doesn't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

"Good job Kat. You're doing much better." Iruka smiled. Kat had gotten out of the hospital a few weeks ago and had talked Naruto into teaching her kage buunshin no jutsu. "Just one more time! Then we can go get some ramen."

"Okay! Kage Buunshin no Jutsu!" Three perfectly formed clones of her appeared.

"Great! Now let's go!"

She smiled. "You owe me ramen!" They walked out the door and down to Ichiruka ramen shop to meet her friends. "Hey guys! Hey Naruto! What's up?"

"Well, you know, eating ramen! How'd your training go?" Sydney laughed.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say it was a 8.5. Well, I'm hungry. I want ramen." Stating the obvious. They all got their food, and Naruto and Kat decided to have an eating contest. The ending score: Naruto, 7 bowls. Kat, 3 bowls.

"Hahaha! I WIN!" He did a little happy dance, which consisted of jumping up and down and spinning. Prancing around Kat, he said, "You're paying." She laughed, payed for everything, then left the store to walk around for no apparent reason.

Kat was walking around the village, happy about absolutely nothing,when someone called to her. "Hey, girl, what's your name?" She looked up to meet the teal eyes of Gaara.

"I, um... Well, look at the time. I'm late for...that thing at...that place...BYE!" She started running, her dream playing vividly in her head.

_Where am I? What's going on? A girl was standing in a building, alone except for a boy with brown hair and green eyes. Gaara. "Listen to me, if you do anything against my orders, I will kill you. Understand, girl?" The girl nodded her head, afraid to do anything else. "Answer me!" She jumped. _

_"I understand." She whispered softly. He walked up to her, and took out his kunai knife. _

_"Just so you'll never forget this meeting..." He cut her arm up to her shoulder. She woke up, her arm in pain and a red scratch where he cut her. _(This is a _real_ story! Scared the shit out of me! _That_ is whyKat and I are kinda scared of Gaara and yet think he's way awesomely cool!)

"Stop!" She did as he said, remembering the dream. "I said, what is your name? Answer me!"

"I-It's Kat." She said that so quietly, he almost didn't here her.

"Kat, huh? You were that girl that ran into me in the woods...you also look familiar from somewhere else..." She gave him a nervous laugh.

"Well, ha ha. Now where would you get that idea? Sorry...I...gotta go...home..." As she said 'home', a shadow fell over her eyes. She turned away from him and walked away, her arm was burning with the reminder of the promise he made.

"Where are you going? I didn't say you could leave." She stopped. "I said I'm going home. So, fuck off. I just need to go home..." Gaara just stood there with a surprised look on his face as she left. _She's got guts, talking to me that way... _

"Kat, where've you been! It's almost midnight!" She had stopped by the woods for a rest, but fell asleep while she was there.

"I fell asleep." She stated simply. Kakashi sighed. "Whatever. Just get to your room and go to sleep. And don't wake me up in the middle of the night because 'you want a glass of water,' okay?" She nodded.

At about 2 AM, someone entered her room...and it wasn't Kakashi...

* * *

13sk: guess who it will be people and r&r to see if your right 

Kakashi: ...Gaara's coming...

13sk:OMIGOD! (faints)

Gaara: (looks at her) ...just do what she says and r&r

13sk: (wakes up, sees Gaara) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (faints again)


	7. Something Evil This Way Comes

13sk: STILL REVISING!

Gaara: for all of you who said it was me, you're right

13sk: I made it really obvious (looks at Gaara) ... (faints)

Alisson: Um...she doesn't own Naruto and yes everyone, that whole dream thing in the last chap was real. It all happened to her

13sk: yep. scared the shit outta me (looks at Gaara...again) ON WITH THE FIC! (runs out the door)

Gaara: ...she doesn't own Naruto...

**

* * *

**

He stared at her. Then again, who wouldn't? She was sprawled out over the bed, snoring really loudly. She was wearing black boxers with little skulls on them and a black shirt that said "Do not disturb, I bite..."

"What a freak." He walked over to her and decided to wake her up. (A/N: I wish I had those clothes, but all i got are spongebob boxers and a blue shirt.) Gaara poked her.

"Five more minutes..." Apparently she had officially become a rock; nothing could disturb her from her sleep. He poked her again. "I said go away...five more minutes..." He sighed, then punched her. "WAH!" She sat up. "Kakashi! I said five more-HOLY SHIT! KAKASHI! HELP M-"

"Silence. Kakashi is not here, girl."

"You know, I got a nam-"

"I said silence." She stayed quiet. "Now-" The two heard the door open. Kakashi looked at Gaara, then to Kat. Kakashi glared at him. He sighed and pushed Gaara out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Gaara told him about what happened in the woods. "So, what you're telling me is that you stalked her, then walked in her room at 2 AM just to scare her?" Gaara nodded. They heard a yell from Kat's room.

"AND YOUR THE ONE WHO SAID THAT _I_ WAS A FREAK!" They blinked.

"How did she hear us?" Kakashi smiled.

"When she wants to spy on someone, she somehow gains the ability to hear really well. On the other hand, when she doesn't want to listen, the damn girl goes all but deaf."

The Next Morning...

"I'm tired!" Kat whined.

"Will you shut up! That's the fifth damn time you said that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well, it's not my fault Gaara and Kakashi woke me up at 2 AM." He glared at her.

"Yes it is. You were being stupid."

"Nu-uh!" He sighed.

"Whatever. We need to meet up with your friends, and I need to find-"

"THERE THEY ARE!" He jumped.

"Must you do that every time you see or find your friends!" She nodded.

"Yup! You need to lighten up!"

"Dammit girl! Must you be so fucking annoying!" Kat stopped a moment.

"...So, what were we talking about again?" Sasuke sighed.

"Hi guys!" Emma said as she walked up.

"Hi again, I haven't seen you for a few chapters!" (A/N: That would be my fault)

"Hey Alisson. Where's Naruto?" Someone jumped on Kat from behind. "HIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Naruto yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHH-get off." He stared at her.

"You wierdo."

"You're the damn wierdo Naruto! You're the one who jumped on me for no apparent reason!"

"So?"

"YOU'RE WIERD!"

"NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"YEA-oooh look! A squirrel!" Sydney skipped over to the squirrel, took out a kunai, and killed it. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STUPID SQUIRREL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Gaara walked up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OMIGOD!" She ran into the woods. They stared at her.

"Well, we better go get her before she hurts herself." Alisson stated. The three girls ran off in the woods, followed by Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Gaara just disappeared.

Back with Kat...

She was sitting at the edge of a river. "Dammit! Why do I have to be so freakin' scared of him!"

Kakashi appeared in front of her. "HOLY SHIT! What do you want, and will you stop doing that?"

He smiled, "No, and Iruka said that there's going to be a dance for the Genin. You have to come. And you need a date."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

13SK: there ya'll go. it's longer. 

Gaara: stop passing out and running away, I just want to ask you something.

13sk: (hypervintalating) this-would-be-a-good-time (deep breath)

Gaara:why don't you just leave the village and stop writing if you're so scared of me.

13sk: (gasp) I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY FANS!"

13sk: r&r


	8. The Dance

**13sk: REVISED!**

alisson: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

13sk: i'm sorry i haven't updated! i had to go on a camping trip and just happened to get stung by yellow jackets! Damn them! Well, I dun own Naruto.**

* * *

**

"This had better be a joke Kakashi..."

"Nope! Your friends have to come too."

"Please let me sit this one out!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No."

"...You suck Kakashi. I _will_ find a way to get out of going to this dance! No one shall stop me! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" He stared at her.

"Whatever." She galred at him.

"Whose stupid idea was this any way?" (A/N: mine) Kakashi smiled.

"Actually, it was Emma who came up with this wonderful plan." He disappeared again, which scared the shit out of Kat.

"Dammit! Why does he frickin have to do that-wait a minute... EEEEMMMMMAAAA!" She ran off in search of her friend and ways to get out of the dance.

Later...

"Please don't make me go to the dance Iruka! Puh-leeeeeeeez!"

"I'm sorry Kat, but you have to go."

"SHIT!"

In the Hokage's Office...

"I'm sorry Kat, but it's required. You have to go to the dance."

"DAMMIT!" She walked out of the room with an angry look on her face. "Dammit! Why do I gotta go to that dance. I know my friends... don't... want... to..." She smiled. She was going to get out of this dance.

* * *

"KAT! I DON'T WANNA GO TO A DANCE!" Kelsey and Alisson screamed. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" 

"I know. Who do you have to go with?"

"I have to go with BOB THE CUBE!" Kelsey was fuming.

"I have to go with Naruto." Alisson was pouting.

"I don't have to go because I came up with the idea." Emma smiled.

"DAMN YOU GIRL!" They screamed.

"Kat, who are you going with?" She smiled.

"I'm not going. I don't care what they say, there's no way I'm going to that damn dance!" Kelsey smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well..."

* * *

Later That Night...

"Okay, everyone should be at the dance." Kakashi was scanning the room, looking for a certain girl he knew would cause some truoble. "...She's not here. Neither are her friends... DAMMIT!" He disappeared.

Somewhere I don't Feel Like Describing...

"They'll never find us here. Heh heh heh...None of them..." A figure smiled.

"I know...We're home free." She stepped into the moonlight."No dance for us!" Kat said. The two others came out.

"Are you sure Kat?" Alisson whispered.

"Nope, but I hope they don't."

"I think they will." Kakashi appeared next to her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!" He grabbed the three of them. "Come on, your _dates _are waiting."

"I DON'T HAVE A DATE SO HAHA!" Kat said.

"I fixed that problem." He smiled. "You're going with _Gaara_."

"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU _SO_ CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kat was struggling against his grip. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Oh will you shut up."

"No!" Kakashi sighed as he dragged them along.

Kat, Alisson, and Kelsey were yelling and giving him a headache so..."I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" That caught them off gaurd, so they started screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!" and "WE TRUSTED YOU!" and blah blah b lah...

"We're here, so stop whining. It's annoying." Instead, they started screaming louder as he dragged them in. Everyone stared at them as Kakashi sighed. Kat looked around for a way out. The only way... was blocked by Kakashi. "Now, go dance with your dates." he stated, pushing them foreward.

"Oh yeah, like I'm just going to accept and go along with this."

"Seriously! We're almost teenagers!"

"'Cept for me." Alisson added.

Kakashi gave up and went back to guarding the door.

_...Loser... _Kesley thought as he walked away. "How are we going to get outta here? I don't wanna be here!"

"Neither do I." Sasuke had joined their conversation.

"OMFG, it's the cube! I'm so honored that his royal emo-ness is conversing with a lowly peasant like me. I'm not worthy." Kat stated as her and Alisson mock bowed. "Anything you need, your lowness?" He glared at Kat.

"Actually, I was going to see if you guys needed some help coming up with a plan to get out of here. But, I guess you don't need any hel-"

Kat jumped. "NO! Wait! We would like some help! We need a distraction so I can do this thing I came up with while training. Just, like, attack Kakashi or something so that I can get the handsigns. You know I'm real slow with those things..."

"Hn." was his only response as he walked off toward Kakashi.

"...You're right Kat, he is emo..." Kelsey said as she watched him.

"Now, hurry up and do the thingy you did earlier." Alisson said.

"Alright, you guys help me." They all started forming the signs neccessary for this thing they came up with. In the background, they could here Sasuke arguing with Kakashi. They were close to finishing it when...

"KAKASHI! THEY'RE UP TO SOMETHING! STOP THEM!" Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, and some ANBU made a grab for the girls (Gai and Lee weren't invited).

"Too late! Sasuke, jump in the middle!" Right as Alisson said that, they finished their technique. A giant whirlwind surrounded the four. Those who weren't blown away, were blasted by the following explosion.

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know! Just find them!"

"I can't see!"

"YEEK!"

_...Yeek? Who the hell says 'Yeek'? _Kat wondered as she and her friends ran out into the smoke to find the exit.

* * *

13sk: i'm so evil 

k: yep

Em: r&r (smiles)

13sk: YOU MUST DIE! (runs out of the room chasing her)

k: ...r&r... WAIT! LEMME HELP!

13sk: still revising


	9. Sasuke to the Rescue!

**13sk: REVISED!**

13sk: hello peoples! I'm back!

Kelse: me too!

Kakashi:(tied up in the corner) MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHH!

13SK: muahahahahaha... I DUN OWN NARUTO!

kelse: if she did KAKASHI WOULD BE IN IMMENSE PAIN! and Gaara wouldn't be so damn scary!

* * *

The four kids ran into the woods, following Sasuke because he knew more about this place than them. They had no idea where they were. "Um... Bob? Where are we going?" 

"We're going to stay at my house, and stop calling me Bob. My name is Sasuke."

"'Kay Bob." Sasuke sighed, but continued running through the woods. (A/N: over the river and through the woods to Sasuke's house we go! hahaha) After, I'm going to say... 15 minutes, they reached the Uchiha estate.

"Kelse, you've been staying HERE!" Alisson asked, in awe of the huge-ness of the place.

"Yeah, but I still sleep on the fucking couch..." She glared at Sasuke.

"You know, I could just leave you outside."

"Be better than the couch..."

"You are so weird."

"Yes, I am." The four entered Bob-I mean-Sasuke's mansion.

"Alright! I have a few favors to ask of you."

"Oh c'mon! We got you outta there!"

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been able to finish."

"...Fine. What?"

"Kelsey, Kat, I need you to help me-"

"Kill your brother?"

"No-"

"Find a way to get rid of fangirls?"

"No-"

"Get some doughnu-"

"NO! Just listen! I need you to get me something to eat."

"Well, I did suggest doughnuts..."

"I don't like doughnuts."

"GASP! EVIL! EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLL! How could you NOT like doughnuts?"

"...They're fattening and they make YOU sugar high..."

"...Sissy boy... C'mon Kelse, let's go make some grilled cheese sanwhiches."

Alisson sat there and glared at the wall. There was a spot on it. It looked evil...

One hour later...

Alisson was still glaring at the evil spot, Kat and Kelsey were eating, and Sasuke was, well, being Sasuke. They swear he hadn't moved from his 'plotting-my-brother's-death-and-being-the-emo-king' pose. (A/N: coughhomicidalfreakcough)

Someone started knocking on the door. "Open the door!" Some unknown person said from outside.

"Some unknown person is outside!" Stating the obvious... Sasuke told them to hide and got up to answer the door. It was Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Well, I'm looking for those girls. Kakashi wants them at the dance and I want to help hide them." Sasuke let him in.

"They're here. I'm helping them too. Dances are pointless and a waste of time for evil people."

Naruto stood there with a dumb look on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, they've been giving me ideas to help me kill my brother." It was true. They had brought it up and had been saying stuff that had kind of scared Sasuke at first, but he got used to it after a few seconds.

**BOOM! **

They turned around. The three girls were standing there, covered in ash. "What did you do!" Sasuke screamed.

"Well,we were randomly trying hand signs to see what would happen. And then **BOOM**!" Kat smiled. "That would be my fault."

"Don't do that again. They'll find you."

"Okay!"

Five seconds later...

**BOOM! **

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

"You did."

"THEN WHY!"

"Dunno." Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever. Naruto, keep them hidden and make sure no one finds them, I'm going to go get something..."

* * *

13sk: What will Naruto do? What is Sasuke getting? r&r to find out 

Kakashi: (still tied up) HHHEEEEELLLPPPMMMPPPHHHH!

13SK: muahahahahaha...


End file.
